


[Podfic of] The Bar at the End of the Fandom

by exmanhater, lattice_frames, regonym



Category: AO3 Tags, Meta - Fandom
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Meta, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames, https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP walks into a bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Bar at the End of the Fandom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bar at the End of the Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600034) by [firstlightofeos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlightofeos/pseuds/firstlightofeos). 



> lattice_frames, regonym, and I were appalled that this amazing meta fic did not yet have a podfic despite it including a shout-out to podfic in the story, so when regonym was visiting last January, we got tipsy and recorded it in my basement. Then it sat for a long time, but now you, too, can enjoy it from the comfort of your own home. Fandom is a great place, y'all.

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1MhVTZW) [11.6 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1HHdT9L) [12.3 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 24:09 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
